marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Emil Blonsky (Earth-11584)
History "General, the thing I saw in that camp was Incredible. It was unlike anything I've ever seen before. Sir, if you're going after him I want in. I want to know what that power can do and if I can stand up to it." Emil Blonsky was born to an American diplomat and a British woman at a London Embassy in 1970. Blonsky spent much of his childhood in England, gaining British citizenship shortly after his birth, but also traveled to America to live with his father at the age of 11, where he would remain for the majority of his life. In 1988 Blonsky joined the United States Navy and quickly became a fearsome soldier. He went through Navy SEAL school and graduated at the top of his class, then being decorated during Operation Desert Storm. Blonsky excelled in military strategy and urban combat zones, and seemed to take a shine to ruthless combat situations. He rose up the ranks, even being promoted to the rank of Captain, though he refused any deployment out of a combat arena. As age quickly became an issue though, he was forced to leave the SEAL's in 2000 and the Navy shortly thereafter. However, he was eventually drafted onto a special task force convened by General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross to find and detain Bruce Banner. Blonsky and his team was eventually deployed to a logging camp in the Yukon to capture Banner. All Blonsky was told was that Banner should be considered "far more dangerous than he looks" and that he was a threat to national security. However, Blonsky quickly realized that things were far different than what they seemed, when he saw the Hulk in action for the first time. Blonsky did what he could but against the overwhelming odds, he was forced to retreat from the encampment. Afterwards he argued with Ross in his office about needing to know more about their target, and was thusly briefed on Banner's work in attempting to recreate the Super Soldier Serum of Dr. Abraham Erskine. Blonsky then volunteered to take a similar serum that Ross' project had produced, designed to give him a more well conditioned body. Blonsky next fought the Hulk on Long Island, holding his own but still outmatched by the Hulk's sheer strength. However, Blonsky was able to convince Ross enough of his strength to get another dose of the serum. The overdose started to make Blonsky a bit unhinged, and he went on tracking Banner with a new found ferocity. After Blonsky and company tracked Banner down to the laboratory of Samuel Sterns, Blonsky attempted to learn more about the Hulk's power before Banner passed out from the tranquilizers he had been shot with. Blonsky then intimidated Sterns to duplicate the gamma exposure that Banner had been bombarded with, combined with the Hulk's blood mixed with his own. This triggered a permanent Hulk like transformation into Blonsky, transforming him into a muscle-bound Abomination. Now no longer bound to honor the command structure of Ross, whom he considered beneath him, Abomination let his anger loose on New York, attacking neighborhoods in Harlem. There, he eventually fought the Hulk a final time and, despite being the first being known to significantly damage the Hulk, Blonsky was eventually defeated and taken into SHIELD custody. In 2012, Blonsky was released from prison by the Taskmaster, drafted to join Loki's group in trying to take over the world. Blonsky made it clear that he wasn't interested in world domination, merely wanting to go toe to toe with the Hulk once again. Blonsky participated in the breakout of Loki on the Helicarrier and successfully freed the god of mischief. However, during the Battle of New York his overconfidence led him to be taken out early on by Thor, preventing him from getting his rematch with the Hulk. Blonsky was taken into custody again by SHIELD, where he remains to this day. Powers & Abilities * Super Strength: Due to a combination of the Hulk's Blood and Ross' synthesized Super Soldier Serum, Blonsky has strength that is comparable to the Hulk. He has shown to be able to withstand direct hits from tank rounds and to lift large concrete bricks with ease. * Enhanced Endurance: In addition to greatly increased strength, Blonsky has also gained superior endurance and a limited healing factor that is comparable, though not superior to, that of the Hulk. Despite this, Hulk was able to choke him out with a large chain to incapacitate him, and a direct lightning blast from Thor nearly killed him in the Battle of New York. * Bony Protrusions: As a side effect of his transformation into the Abomination, Blonsky has bony protrusions at his elbows and knees that can be used as offensive weapons in close quarters combat. * Combat Training: Having graduated from the US Naval Academy as well as gone through SEAL training, Blonsky is gifted in military strategy. However, his intelligence is reduced following his transformation, though not nearly to the degree of the Hulk. Weaknesses Blonsky's desire for power is his ultimate weakness, as he continued to experiment on himself in order to best the Hulk in combat. His overreliance on his brute strength and raw power makes him vulnerable to a craftier adversary, as demonstrated by Thor taking him out in the Battle of New York. It is plausible that he is vulnerable to the gamma suppressor weapon invented by Samuel Sterns and used by Tony Stark, though that is conjecture at this point. Film Details Emil Blonsky has appeared in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases, he is portrayed by actor Tim Roth. * The Incredible Hulk (2008) * The Avengers (2012) Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters